TheLastDisneyToon's Wooden Thomas and Friends Remake 19: A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is TheLastDisneyToon's nineteenth Thomas and Friends remake, told by Ringo Starr for the US. Cast A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas *Edward *Trevor *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Foolish Freight Cars *Breakdown Trains *Cabooses *Coaches Special Guests *Bluebell *Lord of the Isles *Typhoon *Metropolian Engine *Black 5 *Flying Scotsman *Green Arrow Nameplates *Thomas *James *Gordon *Henry *Edward *Percy *Toby *Bertie *Terence *Sir Topham Hatt Transcript A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Narrator: Trevor the Traction Engine enjoyed living in the Vicarage Orchard. (Edward arrives, hauling the breakdown train, flatcar, and a caboose) Edward came to see him every day, but sometimes Trevor didn't have enough work to do. *Trevor: I do like to keep busy all the time. *Narrator: He sighed one day. *Trevor: And I do like company. Especially, children's company. *Edward: Cheer up. *Narrator: Smiled Edward. *Edward: Sir Topham Hatt has worked for you at his new harbor. I'm to take you to meet Thomas today. *Trevor: Oh. *Narrator: Exclaimed Trevor happily. *Trevor: The harbor, the seaside, children. That would be lovely. (Edward pulls Trevor on the Breakdown Train, flatcar, and caboose toward Elsbridge station) *Narrator: Thomas was on his way to the harbour with a trainload of metal pilings. They were needed to make the harbour wharf firm and safe. (Thomas arrives, pulling two flatcars and a coal car) *Edward: Hello, Thomas. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: This is Trevor a friend of mine. He's a traction engine. *Narrator: Thomas eyed the newcomer doubtfully. *Thomas: A what engine? *Narrator: He asked. *Trevor: A traction engine. *Narrator: Explained Trevor. *Trevor: I run on roads instead of rails. Can you take me to the harbour, please? Sir Topham Hatt has a job for me. *Thomas: Yes, of course. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. But he was still puzzled. Workmen coupled Trevor's car to Thomas' train and soon they were ready to start their journey. (Thomas puffs away, pulling his two flatcars, coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying Trevor, and the caboose) *Trevor: I'm glad Sir Topham Hatt needs me. *Narrator: Called Trevor. *Trevor: I don't have enough to do sometime you know. Although I can work anywhere. (Thomas passes Bluebell and Lord of the Isles, who puff by, double-headed, and pulling five red and yellow coaches) In orchards, on farms, in scrapyards even at harbours. *Thomas: But you don't run on rails. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Trevor: I'm a traction engine. I don't need rails to be useful. (Thomas passes Typhoon pulling a Canadian Pacific coach, four Gresley teak coaches, and some Polar Express coaches) *Narrator: Replied Trevor. *Trevor: You wait and see. *Narrator: When they reached the harbour, they found everything in confusion. Cars had been derailed, blocking the line and stone slabs lay everywhere. (Thomas arrives) *Driver: We must get this pilings past. *Narrator: Said Thomas' Driver. *Driver: They are essential. Trevor, we need you to drag them round this mess. *Trevor: Just the sort of job I like. *Narrator: Replied Trevor. *Trevor: Now you'll see, Thomas. I'll soon show you what traction engines can do. *Narrator: Trevor was as good as his work. He dragged the pilings clear with chains and towed them into position. (as Thomas pulls away some freight cars, Trevor drags some pilings and tows them in position) *Trevor: Who needs rails? (Thomas puffs over the viaduct, pulling Annie and Clarabel) *Narrator: He muttered cheerfully to himself. Later, Thomas brought Annie and Clarabel to visit him. Thomas was most impressed. (Thomas arrives at Brendam Station, hauling Annie and Clarabel) *Thomas: Now I understand how useful a traction engine can be. *Narrator: The coaches were full of children. Trevor gave them rides to all the harbour. He liked this best of all. (Trevor passes Metropilian Tank Engine hauling some freight cars and a caboose, Flying Scotsman hauling a Canadian Pacific and four Gresley teak coaches, Black 5 shunting some freight cars, and Green Arrow pulling some Polar Express coaches) *Annie: He's very kind. *Narrator: Said Annie. *Clarabel: He reminds me of Thomas. *Narrator: Added Clarabel. Everyone was sorry when it was time for Trevor to go. Thomas pulled him to the junction. (Thomas pulls his two flatcars, a coal car, Trevor's flatcar carrying the traction, and a caboose back to Elsbridge station at the junction) A small tear came into Trevor's eye. Thomas pretended not to see. He whistled gaily to make Trevor happy. *Thomas: I'll come and see you if I can. *Narrator: He promised. *Thomas: The Vicar will look after you and there's plenty of work for you now at the orchard. But we may meet you again at the harbour someday. *Trevor: That would be wonderful. *Narrator: Said Trevor. That evening, Trevor stood remembering his new friend Thomas, the harbour, and most of all, the children. Then he went happily to sleep in the shed at the bottom of the orchard. Nameplates *Thomas is shown. *James is shown. *Gordon is shown. *Henry is shown. *Edward is shown. *Percy is shown. *Toby is shown. *Bertie is shown. *Terence is shown. *Sir Topham Hatt holds out a sign that says 'Next Story Coming Up Soon!' Category:TheLastDisneyToon